This invention relates to a connection for two conduit parts of a vacuum cleaner, such as the air hose and a coupling member which can be connected to the vacuum cleaner housing.
A principal feature of the invention is that a connecting element is securely connected to the hose, and is provided with means for turnable mounting of the hose in relation to the coupling member. In accordance with the teachings of the invention, the connecting element comprises a sleeve securely connectable with the hose, said sleeve at its free end having a plurality of peripheral claws which are intended to engage with a groove in the coupling member in order to facilitate the turning movement of the sleeve, and thereby of the hose in relation to the coupling member.